Chosen Revamped
by blondigirl
Summary: It's the final battle. Spike has his amulet, Willow's ready to start her spell, and uttoh...guess who's about to show up?


This is an alternate ending for season 7's final battle. It's really silly and not meant to be taken seriously at all. Bear in mind that I wrote this at one in the morning =) Feel free to comment if you'd like. I repeat....this is not meant to be taken seriously. I really do love Spike ;- )  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS and all of its characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Every one was in place. The final battle was about to begin. Buffy, Faith, Spike, and the rest of the potentials stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the endless horde of ubervamps below. Buffy silently prayed that Willow's spell would work. The potentials needed to become slayers if they had any hope of surviving the fight.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted a familiar voice. "So are we going to save the world or what?"  
  
Everyone spun around to see who had spoken. Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. "Angel!?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Spike blurted out, glaring at the dark-haired vampire with a mixture of anger and disbelief.  
  
"I'm here to help. Where else would I go?"  
  
"Back to LA you big Poofter!" exclaimed a fuming Spike. "You're supposed to be our bloody backup!"  
  
Angel shook his head. "I decided I wanted to wear the amulet after all." He gestured to the necklace around Spike's neck. "It looks better on me anyway. Hand it over bleach boy."  
  
By the look on Spike's face, Buffy decided it was time to intervene. "Umm guys... This isn't really the time for this..."  
  
"What do you mean hand it over?" Spike continued, completely ignoring Buffy. "You just want to save the world and take all the credit don't you? Well not this time Peaches. This time it's my turn."  
  
Angel growled and lunged at Spike in an attempt to steal the necklace. The two fell to the ground and started rolling about, wrestling for possession of the precious amulet.  
  
"It's my amulet! I want to die for Buffy!" Spike piteously whined. "You always get to die for her. It's not fair!"  
  
"No I want to die for Buffy!" protested Angel. "I love her more than you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do TOO!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Well this was just great. She could already feel a migraine coming on.  
  
Suddenly the air around them felt charged with electricity and all the potentials began to glow an eerie yellow.  
  
"It's Willow's spell!" exclaimed Vi. "It's working! I feel...I feel...really tired."  
  
The potentials simultaneously fell to the ground. Every last one was unconscious.  
  
Faith looked around in confusion. "Uh...B...was that supposed to happen?"  
  
Buffy looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Look! I think it's working!"  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to Spike. He had apparently been successful in retaining ownership of the amulet, and it was now shining a brilliant gold. Angel was over in a corner sulking and cursing under his breath.  
  
"Oh Spike!" said Buffy, suddenly overcome with emotion. She ran to his side. "Before you die there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Spike's face lit up with joy. Finally, she was going to admit how she felt for him. It was the moment he'd been waiting for all his life.  
  
"I...I...," stammered Buffy.  
  
"Yes my love? Go on."  
  
"I...I think we should see other people."  
  
Spike stared at her, dumfounded. "What?! I'm sacrificing my life here and you tell me you want to see other people?!"  
  
Buffy was silent for a moment and then nodded. "I just thought you should know."  
  
Spike shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the glowing amulet around his neck. "Well then...bugger this!" He tore off the gaudy necklace and threw it at Angel. "Here...knock yourself out."  
  
Angel cautiously picked up the amulet and glanced at Buffy. "By seeing other people...do you mean me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
Buffy sighed with exasperation. "I already told you...I'm still only cookie dough. Do I look like I'm a cookie yet? Well do I?!"  
  
Angel didn't know how to respond. How come every time he talked to Buffy about their relationship she started talking about cookies?  
  
Buffy looked around and decided that the situation was utterly hopeless. Oh well, she thought. You can't win them all. Maybe the apocalypse won't be so bad after all. 


End file.
